Unavoidable Reunion
by Leolaws
Summary: She felt incredibly weak in front of the woman; completely incapable of fighting the blush on her cheeks or the way her heart beat too fast. Her body, traitorous as it was, always reacted to the older woman, ever since Maleficient introduced her to those types of pleasure. It was as if her senses couldn't forget how good the Dragon felt against her. — DRAGONQUEEN, RATED M FOR SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! **

**This ship is a recent kink of mine (not that recent but let's say the couple last episodes made it come back full force in my brain). Cause Maleficient is hot, period. **

**Anyway. English is not my first language, so please be kind with any mistake I might have done. **

**Warnings: Language, cursing, smut, and smut and yes, smut. Not your jam? Don't read. And yes, this is DragonQueen. **

**Disclaimer: I dunnot own OUaT, there would be more gay couples if I did. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time she heard Maleficent was back, she panicked. The Dragon was part of her past, a huge part, and after all that had happened between them, Regina had wished she would stay there. But no. Somehow, the two troublemakers decided to bring her back, and actually succeeded. It sent Regina in a state of complete fear and panic, because she couldn't help but remember all the times she had wronged Maleficient, until the last one: trapping her in her Dragon form for 28 years. She was convinced the Dragon would try and take revenge, and kill her. But there are things worst than death, and that was what scared her the most.

Maleficent had, once, held her heart. And if it wasn't True Love, it was love nonetheless, and it didn't make it any less important. Regina still had a spot in her soul that would love the Dragon always, and seeing her again, after 30 years, would be hard. She didn't want to face her, didn't want to discover if she was still as weak as she once was around her. She had no doubt she was. Therefore, she dreaded the moment she would have to face the older woman, knowing all too perfectly she would meet her, whether she wanted to or not.

But she didn't want to walk around, afraid to get ambushed. She didn't want to be surprised, and she decided without much hesitation, to face the problem _head on_. Unsurprisingly, the group of annoying women were out for trouble at Granny's, and Regina had no choice but to face all of them, at the same time. She had already seen Cruella and her whatever, Ursula, and she didn't care much about them. But Maleficient was another matter entirely. Maleficent was always able, no matter the situation, to make Regina weak in the knees. She felt incredibly weak in front of the woman; completely incapable of fighting the blush on her cheeks or the way her heart beat too fast. Her body, traitorous as it was, always reacted to the older woman, ever since Maleficient introduced her to _those_ types of pleasure. It was as if her senses couldn't forget how good the Dragon felt against her.

And then again, coming inside Granny's, she froze for a couple of seconds, facing _her_. If she didn't want to believe it, now she had no other choice. And as per usual, she was already loosing. Her heart started beating loudly, and the Queen was pretty sure the older woman could hear it. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Dragon was, in that grey pants suit. It was different from the dress back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Classy. Regina forced herself to swallow, and went on with the show.

Obviously, the Dragon wasn't going to kill her. She had hoped it was her goal, but now she knew it wasn't, and she was afraid of what it meant. It couldn't be good, especially if the three Queens of Darkness decided to work together.

The Queen couldn't remember why, for the life of her, she had agreed with this suicide mission. She knew she wasn't herself around Maleficent — she had no will power at all, and it showed once more, as she started getting drunk, even if she knew alcohol and Maleficent was not a good mix — and still she went head on, oh so _stupidly_. She had agreed for Emma. That was it. _Emma_. The other mother of her child, the woman she was starting to trust, a lot, and whom she cared about.

Though right now, she was cursing her damn mother in a language not even appropriate for Hell.

* * *

She was drunk as a fuck, as was the rest of the group. Except Maleficent. It seemed that ever since that addict episode, the older woman never indulged much in poisons of the sort. It was the other problem. Regina wasn't aware of a lot of things anymore, and the Dragon knew that all too well.

She was still destroying the car with some fireballs, and she was starting to get high on magic. Meaning, if normally she was weak before Maleficent, right now she was down right vulnerable. The older woman, standing near the car moments ago, was now standing behind her, so close she could feel her body heat. It was one of the things the Queen loved about the Sorceress, her incredibly hot body. Of course, she would never admit it aloud, let alone to the Dragon, but her favourite moments in the Enchanted Forest was when she fell asleep, cuddling with the incredibly hot skin. It made her feel safe. And the only thing she wanted to do right now, was to let herself fall against the older woman.

The Dragon's hands graced her hips and she was forced to draw a breath, her heart beat accelerating. She hated herself for reacting like that, or whether, she would hate herself, had she not been so intoxicated. Right now her hands were welcome, and it took a couple of seconds for Regina to fall into her embrace.

"I always liked seeing you perform magic." The Dragon's voice was low and throaty and it shot sparks down to the Queen's core. Her voice should have been illegal. Regina only hummed in response, physically incapable of formulating an answer. Her throat felt dry and her brain was near overdrive.

Slowly, the hands went up, then down, a sweet caress on the Queen's ribs. Her breath caught in her throat, and she bit her lip, slowly closing her eyes, finally stopping setting fire to the already destroyed vehicle.

"Maleficent…" She breathed out, barely a whisper, but the older woman heard just right, and a small smirk graced her lips.

"Did you miss me, Regina?" The way she said her name almost made the Queen's knees buckle, and she let herself merge with the Dragon's body a little bit more. Of course she missed her. At least, her body missed her. She didn't want to admit to herself that she did miss the Dragon, though, and so later on; she blamed it on the magic and the alcohol. Truth was, the Sorceress was a dark temptation in many ways, but what they had, as destructive as it was, had brought at least some happiness in Regina's life.

She couldn't find her voice though and she simply nodded, whimpering. She forgot all about the two other women near the car, her attention solely focused on the Dragon burning hot hands, which now graced her skin, having sneaked under her shirt. She wanted to be elsewhere, preferably with the older woman, even if what was left of her brain was screaming against it.

Goosebumps spread on her skin, and she had trouble breathing now, feeling the hot fingers approaching her covered breasts. It was a sort of torture, she thought, being so close and yet incapable of letting go. Somehow, a part of her still fought the undeniable attraction. Suddenly, the Dragon's breath was against her ear and her teeth brushed against the cartilage, making her shudder. The tense building was terrible, and in spite of everything, Regina felt helpless to stop herself from being excited. She was getting wet, and she knew the older woman wouldn't take long to find out.

A minute past, words that she couldn't understand were exchanged, too lost in the sensation Maleficent's hands were creating, and in the space of a second, they were gone.

Regina could feel the burn of the Dragon's magic on her skin, and it was delicious. She wasn't even aware of what happened until she lost the warmth against her back, reopening her eyes as her brain seemed finally able to focus again. She saw her vault, and she knew she was doomed. Out in the open, Maleficent could be controlled, but here, Regina was entirely at her mercy. And she found she didn't care at all.

Suddenly she was pressed against a wall, face to face with the Dragon. She drew a breath, opening her lips while doing so, gaze lost in the gorgeous blue of Maleficent's eyes. Sweet lips kissed her, brutally, bruising, demanding, and Regina couldn't help but moan against them. Mouth slightly opened, the Dragon took advantage and thrust her tongue into the younger woman's mouth, taking dominance and caressing her lover's tongue before biting her lower lip rather hard, nearly drawing blood. Regina yelped, not used to such passion anymore, and tried to get away, but banged her head against the wall.

Maleficent's hands were suddenly everywhere and the Queen lost herself in the sensations. With a quick wave of her hand, all of Regina's clothes disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind her goddess' body, her very erect nipples. She gasped, suddenly cold, before sighing in pleasure when Maleficent equally naked skin came in contact with hers. She was burning, as usual, and it was the most intoxicated feeling in the world for Regina.

The Dragon's hands slowly caressed her skin, descending on her breasts, and the woman nuzzled in the Queen's neck, nipping on skin, suckling, and biting. Her fingers attacked the very hard nipples, pulling on them and twisting them slightly, the way she knew Regina loved. And love it she did, suddenly unable to smother her moans. The fingers pulled, making her arc her back, and she dropped her head to the side, letting the Dragon mark her as she wished. Her skin was getting hot and her cheeks were getting red, her body reacting in kind at the Sorceress attentions.

"Your body's reactions are delectable as always." The Witch said, and Regina felt her cheeks burn at the compliment.

She thrust her hips against Maleficent unconsciously, wanting more. Her skin was on fire, and the body heat of the Dragon didn't help, her core was dripping and her throat was dry. Slowly, achingly slowly, the Sorceress' hands let go of her nipples and drifted South, nails marking skin. The Queen held her breath, gasping when fingers finally brushed against her soaked folds, and blushing at the smirk visible on the Dragon's lips.

"My, my, Regina. You _did_ miss me." The words didn't help her blush, and she moaned, embarrassed. The fingers played with wet flesh for a moment, finally settling on her clit, pressing rather hard against it, making her hips buck against her hand and stealing a moan from her lips.

"So _wet_ for me … Even after all this time." Regina turned her head, trying to hide her face behind her hair and Maleficent just laughed, a low and throaty laugh that sent shivers down the Queen's spine. Suddenly, the Dragon's fingers entered the Queen, two of them, without any tenderness, a whimper escaping Regina's lips at the intrusion.

"So deliciously submissive. What do you want me to do to you, Regina?" The fingers were still inside her core, and Regina moved her hips, trying to get the Dragon to fuck her. But the older woman was having none of that, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Ah … Fuck me …" It came a broken whisper, barely audible, but Maleficent heard it all the same, and smirked, pressing her fingers hardly against the Queen's G-spot. She was panting now, and every stroke of the delightful long fingers was sending her closer to heaven. The Dragon was merciless in her movements, getting Regina higher and higher, pressing her body even more against the wall.

"Please, Maleficent, please … More …" The way she moaned the Sorceress' name made her shudder, and she didn't wait a second to bite the tanned skin, marking her as hers. Ownership was always strangely important for the both of them, and knowing she had been marked almost made her come. But it was not enough, as she knew her body would only obey the Dragon's command, and the older woman didn't want her to orgasm just yet.

Maleficent pulled her fingers out, making her whimper, and groan in frustration. She merely smirked, presenting her coated fingers to the girl's lips. "Suck." The command was clear and Regina opened her mouth, moaning as she felt her own taste on her tongue, fingers thrusting passed her lips. Her hips bucked, and she could feel her own desire drip against her thighs. She was aching for a release, but she knew it wouldn't be just yet, and it made her want to cry out in frustration. Rapidly enough, the fingers left her mouth and she opened her eyes to stare at the Sorceress' blue, lips deliciously opened, and her breath short.

"Do you want me to _fuck you_, Regina?" Her voice should be illegal, really. Regina felt like her core exploded and she couldn't do anything more but breathe a throaty "yes".

"Very well then." A smirk, a lazy wave of a hand later, and Maleficent was lifting Regina, hands tightly closed on her thighs. She pressed her more against the wall, trying to take some weight off her arms. She was muscular, and the Queen certainly wasn't heavy, but if she wanted to thoroughly fuck her, she would have to save her strength. Then, without missing a beat, she lowered Regina on her extremely new and hard magical cock, and impaled her to the balls.

They had played this game before, and every time, it was in order to ascertain ownership — Maleficent's over Regina — and every time, the Queen had the same delectable reaction. She arched her back, moaned in surprise at the intrusion and tightened her core around the cock, making the Sorceress feel _everything_.

"So _tight_… Gods, Regina, your cunt was made to be abused…" The Queen blushed, and bit her lip in embarrassment at the Dragon's words, incapable of denying her claim.

"Such a good _slut_ for me." Regina couldn't help but moan at the praise, her arms encircling the Sorceress' neck, keeping her close. She wasn't moving yet; letting her getting use to the feeling of her hardness fully encased in wet, warm, fluttering flesh.

She started fucking her then, pushing into her before pulling back and thrusting again, hard. She wasn't hammering into her, simply moving back slowly and pushing forward with enough force to make the wall move, the head of her magical appendage hitting on her cervix. The Dragon knew how much Regina loved to be filled, completely, and have her inner muscles forced to stretch around hard muscle, and she always created the cock in order to please her to the best of her ability. She found herself extremely proud of knowing such few men could please _her_ Queen, and certainly not like she could.

Regina's nails were firmly attacking her back, drawing blood, and she pressed herself even more against the Witch, loving how their nipples brushed together. She was panting, overwhelmed by too many sensations, and incapable of thinking about anything else but the deliciously hard meat forcing its way into her core.

"Maleficent…" The Dragon loved how she moaned her name like she was the sweetest thing on Earth, and it made her smirk. She dug her nails into her thighs, enjoying so the gasp it earned, and started to build a more forceful rhythm, now fucking the Queen for all she was worth. She could feel her inner muscles flutter around her cock, and she knew the younger woman wasn't far from her orgasm.

"Did you miss my cock, Regina?" She asked between thrusts, moving so that every movement resulted in her cock pressing against the woman's G-spot, making her head throw back in bliss. "Answer me, my beautiful little whore."

"Yes! God, yes, Maleficent!" The older woman smiled and thrust harder than before, making her moan so loud it was nearly a scream.

"Good girl." As usual, the praise's effect was immediate, and Regina found herself nearing the edge, which the Dragon noticed instantly. "Do you want to come, Regina?" The way she said her name was like poison and Regina was suddenly way too hot, and way too close from her orgasm.

"Yes, please, Mal', please…" The words were rushed, because she couldn't take it anymore, and she was so close to exploding it almost hurt. But her body was well trained, and release wouldn't come until she had permission.

"Please who?" The teasing tone was all too much, and Regina gasped, rocking her hips even harder along with the Dragon's thrusts, her brain so lost in pleasure she almost didn't remember what to answer. But they had been through is a thousand times before, and her response was automatic, making her ashamed at her easy submission — though if she were to be honest with herself, she knew it made her even wetter.

"Please, _mistress_… Make me come…" Those words coming from the Queen's mouth were like honey and Maleficent smiled, adjusting her grip on Regina so that she could bring a hand to her wet cunt, pressing her thumb slightly against her clit to give her the extra push she needed towards orgasm.

"Come, my gorgeous slut, come, _now_." And come she did, stars exploding behind her eyelids, her body shuddering and trembling. A moaned "mistress" escaped her parted lips and Maleficent had to fight against her own orgasm, still thrusting into squeezing flesh to prolong her high. When finally she came down from her ecstasy-filled ride, and opened her eyes, the Sorceress slipped out of the Queen's core, holding her a second longer before letting her go, her arm muscles burning from the effort. Regina almost fell to her knees, but she stopped her, for a second, before easing her on the floor herself, her fingers caressing her hair. She smiled then, her cock still hard and imposing, standing up proudly millimetres only from the beautiful lips.

"Now be a good little girl, you know what to do." Knew she did, and not wasting a second, as the perfectly well trained whore she was, she opened her mouth and sucked the hard muscle in. "Aaah… Yes… Use that tongue of yours, Regina… That's it…" The Dragon bit her lip and dropped her gaze to her crotch, watching, mesmerized, at the salacious lips coming closer from her abdomen, her cock still deliciously encased in wet and warm cave. She slipped her fingers through the Queen's hair, encouraging her to go further, and she gasped when Regina's nose came in contact with her skin, her entire length surrounded by warmth.

"My beautiful cocksucker…" The Queen moaned, closing her eyes, and she moved her head back, releasing her cock to take a breath. Fingers still intertwined in the dark hair, Maleficent pushed her against her appendage once more, and after a few seconds, started to fuck her mouth. Regina's hot lips were her favourite place to be, because it was oh so good to watch the proud woman on her knees, opening her mouth to please her, being no better than a filthy prostitute. And she knew that the Queen enjoyed it just as much. She had discovered, during their first encounters, that Regina didn't mind, and even thoroughly enjoyed, getting degraded by the Sorceress. She liked being on her knees for her; she liked being stripped of all control and power, and act like nothing more than a slut. And Maleficent would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy taking advantage of that.

"My filthy, _filthy_, little slut…" The insults excited Regina, they always did, and she sucked with more fervour, knowing her mistress was close. And close she was, as Maleficent gritted her teeth a few seconds later, and she exploded in the Queen's mouth, pushing against her skull to force her to take her entirely between her lips. She finished emptying herself on her tongue, and pulled back, smiling. Her slut's head was tilted up, and her mouth still opened, showing the Dragon's release still on her tongue. Maleficent raised her brow, and watched as the Queen swallowed, making her groan in arousal. She _loved_ when the other woman did that, and it was for this sole reason she magically forced her appendage to squirt, even if it was not semen.

She smiled then, and forced Regina on her feet, before dragging her further into the vault, and pushing her on the bed. Good thing about magical cocks, they were always hard. And she would take her time ravishing the Queen and making her remember _who_ exactly, she belonged to.

* * *

**Thoughts? Naughty enough? Too naughty? I don't think there is such thing as too naughty but you never know. **

**Review, if you can, opinions are always welcome. **

**Thanks for reading, anyway! **

**Maybe I'll transform this into drabbles (oh well, longer drabbles but you know what I mean.). I do have other scenarios in my head (yes my brain is ill, so what?). **

**For those who follow Only lovers left alive, dunnot worry, I'm writing the next chapter as I speak, it should be up soon. Life got in the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! This will probably come as a surprise for most of you, but I was on this sequel for a while, and I finally found the time to finish it. **

**So, this is NSFW, and I should know, I wrote it at work. Sadly, no possibility of a cold shower for me. **

**This is mostly BDSM, with dom/sub themes, caning, flogging, begging, orgasm denial, fisting, dirty talk, oral, etc. **

**THEREFORE, don't like, don't read. **

**The characters don't belong to me, otherwise this would be a thing, and it would be on HBO. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night was still so clear in her mind. She dreamed about it, thought about it at the most inappropriate moments (try when being surrounded by the Saviour's family), and she simply couldn't get it out of her head. She hadn't seen the Dragon since that day. Sure, she had been in contact with her, kind of, because she still had to convince the Queens of Darkness that, somehow, she has still as bad as before. Truth was, she didn't exactly want to prove that anymore, not if it meant being near the Dragon again. She craved it. She wanted to be with the Dragon, and in a way that was very, very sexual. And this was exactly why she couldn't be near the Dragon anymore. Just her presence made her retreat back to how she was with her in the Enchanted Forest, and it was definitely not what they needed at the moment. She couldn't be that weak, submissive, useless person, not when they had bigger problems. She was resolute. She would not be dealing with Maleficent.

Of course, fate had other ideas. She should have known, coming home that day, Henry conveniently left at the loft, that something like that would happen. She had dreamed it, she had craved it, and though she wouldn't admit it aloud, it was all she had been waiting for. When a cloud of purple smoke, so alike to her own, washed other her bedroom, she felt her heartbeat stop, and restart. She took a step back, ready to flee, forgetting quite stupidly that she had magic (and therefore could leave whenever pleased her), but her ex-lover's voice stopped her.

"Avoiding me, Regina?"

She could have groaned in distress. She didn't though, refusing to bow down, and she stood straighter, taking a step forward, toward the Dragon witch. "No. I was busy."

"Busy? Playing house with the Saviour, maybe?"

Regina scoffed, and made to turn away. A hand on her wrist stopped her, and she was surprised to see Maleficent standing just a foot away from her. The woman was fast, especially when she wanted something. And Regina could feel it, this would not end well for her.

"Not denying it then? How low the mighty have fallen, smitten with Snow White's child." She was being cruel, and the former Mayor ripped her hand away, insulted.

"I am not smitten!" She was quick to contradict, and took care of getting more space between them. She was further and further away from the door, but internally, she couldn't help but get excited. A territorial Maleficent was a very hot Maleficent, and maybe, just maybe, she would try and aggravate her.

"Really? Because you two sure look cosy with each other." Maleficent was not giving up on this, apparently, and Regina grounded her jaw, getting annoyed by the second. She crossed her arms, and glared.

"What the hell do you want, Maleficent?" She was suddenly feeling tired, but she needed to stand her ground. She couldn't, wouldn't, look weak in front of the Dragon.

"I think that you may have forgotten that you are_ mine_, Regina." She growled her name and the Queen shivered. "And I do not appreciate seeing you making doe eyes to the Saviour." This time she rolled her eyes at the Dragon. The Sorceress was being completely ridiculous. She may have stared a little too long at the Saviour (but those jeans, can you really blame her?), she may have been nicer to her than usual (for Henry's sake), but she was not making doe eyes to her. She was being nice. Maybe.

"You're being ridiculous, Mal. There's nothing going on between Emma and I." She realised her mistake a second too late, and Maleficent was already on her, grabbing her slightly by the throat, and keeping her completely still. If she hadn't been overwhelmed, Regina would have suspected the use of magic. However, she was utterly distracted by the feral look on the Dragon's face.

"But you wish there was, don't you? With Em-ma?" Regina couldn't help it, she blushed. It was enough a reaction for Maleficent, and she pressed the Queen against her bedroom wall. "Well. I suppose I will have to clarify some things then, won't I?" She smiled, showing her teeth in a deadly way, and the brunette gulped. She was done for.

"Mal, wait—"

"No. This is not how you address me."

"Maleficent. You're being ri—" She was suddenly chocked, and she melted against the body of her lover, barely keeping her eyes open. "M-Mistress…"

She felt Maleficent ground her thigh between her legs, and she gasped, holding on to her shoulders. "I think you're in good need of a punishment, Regina." The words were whispered against her ear, and her breath itched; she couldn't help but imagine how exactly the Dragon was planning on punishing her, but she was breathless just thinking about it. Back in the day, she would stare on purpose at some of Maleficent's female staff, always long enough for the Sorceress to notice, and to take the matter into her own hands. Regina enjoyed very much getting punished by the woman, and she would often force her luck. However, today, it had been more than thirty years since they had played that game, and she was nervous. She didn't know how her body would react to that kind of pain, that addicting sort of pleasure; and she feared getting hooked on Maleficent again. Surely, their cause would be lost, she would fail Snow White, would that be the case. So, even if she knew better, she still tried to get out of the situation.

"Maleficent, wait, please—" A growl interrupted her, the fingers tightening once again on her throat, long enough to make her see stars, to make her gasp uselessly, and start to panic. She looked into the Dragon's eyes, the pupils turned vertical slits by anger, and she pleaded, grasping the woman's wrist. She was half-scared to have annoyed the Dragon into killing her, but maybe she just wanted her to be afraid. As if reading her mind, the grip on her throat lessened, and she breathed suddenly, gulping down air greedily. A bruising kiss stopped any attempt at getting back a regular breath, and she moaned shamelessly against the Sorceress' lips, her arousal burning again as if nothing had happened. She was getting completely dominated, and she gave up on fight the other woman. Clearly, she was not strong enough to escape the need that burned deep in her belly; and she found that she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Mistress!" She managed to say when the kiss broke, struggling to breathe properly. At that, Maleficent simply smiled, and she bit Regina's neck, marking the skin with ferocity. "Ah! Mistress …" The Dragon growled a little again, and she felt herself grow limp in her arms, submissive to the bone.

"You're _mine_, Regina. Mine. And you've been a bad, bad girl." She was holding on to Maleficent again, moaning shyly at her words, that she didn't dare admit, made her even wetter than before. With a snap of her fingers, she had Regina naked against her. She manhandled her to stand her front to the wall, and her back to the Dragon, and she made her spread her legs, and forced her hands to rest at head level, on the wall. And she stepped back.

Regina missed her presence almost instantly, and she had to resist the urge of turning her head in order to see what she was doing. However, she knew that such behaviour would be cause of a greater punishment, and she didn't want to risk it. Her situation was already bad enough, she didn't want to provoke the woman some more. Therefore, she waited, almost patiently, for her punishment to begin. She was embarrassedly wet already, and she knew that Maleficent could see it, if not even smell it. She blushed furiously at the thought, and she closed her eyes, trying to distract herself.

She felt the cool leather on her skin, grazing her shoulder, and falling down her back, causing a million goose bumps to erupt on her skin. She sucked in a breath, feeling anxious. "I think that ten lashes should do quite well, don't you think?" It wasn't her place to answer, and she simply nodded faintly, brazing herself against the wall. The cat o'nine tails was always the most pleasurable of punishments, and she had a feeling it was not all that Maleficent had in store for her. "You will count every strike or we start again, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." She whispered, biting her lip in anticipation. She heard the whip before she felt it, and the burn of the leather set her skin aflame. She gasped out a 'one', almost forgetting to count in her surprise. The second strike came just as quickly, and she struggled to breathe. Every lash was followed by a cried out number, that she couldn't help but moan, her back burning after every impact. Every strike made her feel more alive, shaking her core with waves of passion that rendered her breathless. The Dragon was so skilled with a whip that she managed to make her skin explode with pain, while neither breaking skin, nor bruising it. She made the pain feel so good that she couldn't help but be vocal. The last two barely grazed her ass, and though her mind struggled to think past the exploding arousal, she knew this meant another kind of punishment. "God, Mistress, thank you …" She said, trying to calm her beating heart. She felt the Dragon's body warmth near her back, and soft hands grazed her skin, caressing the marks left by the lashes.

"Do you think you're a good girl again? Do you think it was enough to set you straight?" She knew that the question was a trap, that it wasn't up to her anyway, but she couldn't help but answer. She was craving another punishment, she wanted to feel the Dragon's attentions focused solely on her (and her ass).

"I think I need to be punished more, Mistress …" She could almost feel the smile on the Dragon's face, and she felt her hand swat her ass lightly, causing her to suck in a breath.

"Aren't you a greedy little girl …" She bit her lip slightly, daring turn her head just enough to see the Sorceress' form. "Alright, then. There's hope for you yet." She smacked her ass, before grabbing her hair et dragging her to the centre of the room. She snapped her fingers again, a spanking bench appearing before them. She settled the Queen on it, tying her ankles, spreading her legs, and her wrists; leaving her defenceless with her ass and thighs offered.

Regina felt her fingers grazing softly her folds, and she moaned suddenly, making the touch disappear. She was completely soaked, and she was too far gone to find it shameful. A second later and she felt what she thought to be a cane on her ass, caressing her skin in a deceitful tenderness. The Dragon's hand rested on her lower back lightly, carefully scratching the skin. "If you make noise, I'll add to your punishment. Do you understand, little girl?" She was focused enough not to answer back, nodding her head in complete silence. The punishment was going to be a tedious one. Caning was always incredibly intense, and being forbidden to make any noise during the duration of it was another kind of torture. The hand left her skin, and she sucked in her breath, trying to prepare herself for an unknown number of strikes.

She wasn't prepared. The first hit stung her ass, and she bit her lip harshly to stop herself from reacting. She was certain that by the end of her punishment, she would have bitten her lip strongly enough to make it bleed. Every time she heard the wood penetrate the air, she tensed her back, and sucked in a breath when the cane hit her skin. She had lost count, her mind overwhelmed by pain, her core painfully tight with arousal that was just growing tenfold; and she knew by now that her skin was glowing a beautiful shade of red. She was holding fast still, not making a noise apart from her harsh breathing. It seemed to last an age, and it was too short all at once, when the beating finally stopped. Her nipples were hard, her skin was sweaty, and her cunt was eager to receive stimulation. She knew that a simple touch could make her orgasm. She was so close, so very close, her body strung up on the pain, on the feeling of Maleficent punishing her for her behaviour, for her indiscretions. She was breathless, she was a mess, and suddenly fingers slipped inside her folds, and she couldn't help but deeply moan. Her ass was smacked, and she gasped, eyes wide open. "Ha! M-Mistress, please!"

The fingers were not moving, and it was a new form of torture that she did not think she could bear. She was shaking, almost fighting her restrains to move her hips, to impale herself on those delicious fingers. "Please what?" The voice was low, a little more than a growl, and she knew that her mistress was just as aroused as she was. She panted, whimpering in sudden shame when she realised that Maleficent would make her beg like the slut she was.

"Please let me come, please! Mistress!" The fingers barely moved, scissoring inside her and stretching her lightly. She bit her lip, grabbing on to her restrains until her knuckles were white.

"Not yet." She could imagine her smile, deadly and furious, when suddenly the fingers moved rapidly, stimulating her G-spot without mercy. She felt her core explode with arousal, flying so close to her orgasm, even though she had not be given permission. The stimulation was too much though, and she was helpless to stop it. The Dragon seemed to sense it and she took her finger away, slapping her ass again. "I said, not yet."

Regina whined, panting, barely able to breathe enough not to pass out. She was shaking with need. She didn't think she could hold on much longer, but she wanted Maleficent to forgive her, she wanted to be her good girl again. She knew she had to take her punishment, no matter how hard it was. And the Dragon was not stupid, she knew that Regina always found holding orgasms to be difficult. She knew that the Queen had so little self-control that she couldn't help herself; and she knew that she would have to train her again, like she did all those years ago, to answer and respond only to her touch, and to her voice. She would make her the submissive little bitch that she was once again, no matter how long it would take.

"If you're not capable of obeying me, then what is the point of all of this? Do you actually want to be a good girl again?" This type of manipulation was low, but Regina fell for it as she did once upon a time. She was almost frantic, trying to get to see the Sorceress, twisting her neck with no result. She nodded, incapable of forming a coherent sentence, especially now that the other woman's fingers were resting lightly on her clit. "Alright. You'll only come when I tell you to, and right now, you are not allowed."

The fingers forced themselves inside her again, three delicate fingers, that stretched her cunt shamelessly. Maleficent was working her towards something that they rarely indulged themselves with, that always left Regina shaking and screaming. The Queen was doing her best to stay in control, which was failing very fast. Her body was strung up, coiled tight with arousal, and yet, as if magically stopped, she could not reach orgasm. A fourth finger was added, and for a second, it was almost too much. She gasped, her back tensing, and the Dragon stopped all movement, waiting for the Queen to get a hold of herself. When she was calm again, or something that resembled calm, she continued to stretch her, slowly and methodically. Her fingers were coated with her arousal, and she knew that if Maleficent kept going, she would probably die with her orgasm. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and her skin was flushed with the loveliest shade of pink.

When she tucked her thumb inside her palm, and stretched her wide enough to fit her fist into her, the world seemed to stop. She couldn't breathe, and the pain in her cunt was so _delicious_, that she could barely resist the urge to come. The Dragon was smiling, her hand hotly encased in fluttering flesh. It took only a slight twist of the Sorceress' wrist, pressing harshly against her G-spot, and fighting her orgasm was becoming painful. Still, she had no choice, and she tensed. She felt the Dragon against her back, bending over her, and a hand soon joined the other, grazing her clit lightly. "I want you to come, and I want you to come hard."

It only took a slight pressure, a twist, and she was crashing. She squirted, soaking Maleficent's wrist with it, and she simply couldn't stop shaking. Her body was in shock, not comprehending the amount of stress it had been put through, nor why the release felt so, _so good_. She was seeing stars, completely torn apart by the powerful waves of sexual release that were flooding her. Worse, the Sorceress had not stopped her stimulation, and a first orgasm became a second, and finally a third, so shocking that she fell limp against the spanking bench. She could barely breathe, unable to get over the terrible sensation that had ripped her apart. Her throat was raw from her cries, and she was incapable of formulating a thought.

"Good girl." The praise made her flush all over, and if she wasn't so done for, she would have been aroused all over again. She simply moaned, almost shyly, a smile on her face. The Dragon slowly retracted her hand, stretching the skin one last delicious time. A snap of her fingers, and the restrains disappeared. Slowly, carefully, she grabbed Regina, and tenderly carried her to bed. She waved a hand at herself, and she was just as naked as her lover. She pulled Regina's body against her own, hugging her waist and kissing her brow. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mistress … Thank you." The Dragon hummed, and she traced her black lashes with a finger, relishing in the breath intake that followed.

"Have you learned your lesson, pet?" Regina kissed her jaw, biting it slightly, and she pressed her thighs together, still raw and yet becoming aroused once again.

"I have, Mistress." Maleficent looked at her, slightly raising her brow, as if sceptical. She made a sound of approval, and turned Regina on her back, climbing on her hips. She took her wrists in her hands, placing them above her head, and she tied them with a wave of her fingers. The Queen gulped in silence, and the Dragon smiled.

"Mmh. I suppose you deserve a reward. You did take your punishment well." Regina felt excited all over again. It was a treat that she hadn't had in over thirty years, and even before that, it wasn't often that Maleficent allowed her to taste her cunt. Going down on the Sorceress was so rare that it always was enough to get the Queen going all over again. She parted her lips, eager, and the Dragon chuckled, slowly climbing her pet's body. It took only a second to settle her knees on each side of her face, and she lowered herself, just as eager to feel Regina's tongue on her. The little slut was gifted, especially knowing that she didn't get to do it often. "No teasing." She warned, and all bets were off.

Regina couldn't help but stare at the soaked folds, impressed and amazed that she had had such an effect on the Sorceress. It was flattering, and she simply couldn't wait another second. She pressed her mouth on her, and moaned at the taste. She ate her pussy desperately, as if it was the air she breathed, and her enthusiasm was such that Maleficent grabbed her hair to control her. It didn't help Regina's arousal, to be in her Mistress' complete control, and she fought against her restrains, desperate to touch the other woman. She wanted to grab her hips, and force her down deeper on her tongue. As if reading her mind, the Dragon rose to her knees, breathing slowly, trying to calm herself, while forcing Regina's head away. She dropped her eyes to her pet, and the Queen stared back, half of her face wet with the other woman's arousal. Maleficent groaned, and almost pulled the head back in place, but she couldn't, not yet. Regina was looking so wanton, so needy, and it was rushing her to her orgasm. "Beg."

"Mistress, please!" Regina didn't wait for a second, desperate to have her back on her tongue, to taste her again, to feel her come undone against her tongue, and soak her with her come. She licked her lips, staring right back at the Dragon, trembling under the intense gaze.

"Please what?" She was being cruel with herself, but Maleficent found that she needed to hear it, needed to see those dirty lips utter the words.

"Please let me eat your cunt, Mistress!" She groaned again, and dragged suddenly the ex-Mayor's head right back to work. She was as eager as ever, stiffly tonguing her clit, and sucking on her folds, moving her head just so. It was delicious, so delicious to find her so excited at the idea of eating pussy. She settled lower on her knees, almost suffocating the Queen with her folds, and it made her arousal grow tenfold. She started to move her hips against her mouth, literally fucking her face, so much closer to orgasm than ever before. But she retreated again, trying to make her fall last longer, and she was panting, watching Regina's face once again, seeing her lick eagerly at her own lips.

"Gods, you're such a dirty girl, aren't you? So eager to be eating pussy." She slapped her suddenly, though non-painfully, before settling on her face one last time. She let the focused tongue concentrate on her clit, the organ bringing her with a dozens of precise flicks on the doors of heaven. She tightened her grip on her hair, pressing her completely against her folds. "Bite my clit." She finally managed to say, and the second the teeth closed on her, she came in a deep growl. She shuddered almost violently, pushing her away after a delicious second, and she collapsed on the bed, breathing in deeply. She took a moment to herself, before rising again, and waving her clothes back on her skin.

"Mal?" Came the tentative question, and she looked at Regina, raising her brow. The Queen stared right back, half of her face shining with her fluids. She licked her lips, pressing her thighs together. She had a feeling that she would be left unsatisfied on the bed, and she was ready to beg for another release, as painful as it might be.

"I better not catch you again with the Saviour, Regina. I might not be so lenient next time." The Queen gulped, and she shook her head slightly, pulling on her wrists.

"Maleficent —"

"You're _mine_, Regina, and you'd do well to remember that." A second later, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the Queen swearing to herself.

* * *

**I might be going to continue writing this, though you should know that if I do continue, it will still be porn without plot. I mean, what do you need plot for when you only wish to write those two lovely ladies naked in bed together?  
Let me know if you're interested in a possible next chapter, knowing that I am open to writing most kinks, if you'd like to read anything specific. **

'**till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! I must say, I surprise myself with this chapter. I don't actually plan on making this an actual fanfiction (as you notice, I barely follow the show and there is no plot whatsoever), but I suppose I could make it a stock of smutty goodness. **

**The warnings for this chapter: NSFW! There is language, of course, dirty talk, G!P Maleficent, blowjob, breath play (as in strangulation), D/S themes, and I think that's all for this one. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She hadn't seen the Dragon for what felt like weeks. In truth, it only had been a couple of days since Maleficent was here to teach Regina her place once again, but the Queen was still alive with the memory of it. It woke her up at night, and it kept her from staring into the Saviour's eyes. She couldn't bare looking at Emma, afraid that the Dragon would be watching her, and would come to the wrong conclusion. She knew that the next step was not punishing her, but maybe give up on her entirely, which she did not want to risk. As adverse as she was to admit it, she _needed_ the Dragon in her life. And that was the cause of a whole new problem: what if the Charmings knew? She didn't think she could live with the shame, the disappointment; and she wondered when exactly she started caring about the two idiots and their daughter – she blamed it on Henry. Truth was, she couldn't get around the fact that one day they might see what was happening. Worse, Maleficent could tell them out of spite. Therefore, she needed a way to keep the Dragon as close to her as possible, and she needed to stop antagonizing her. As a result, she stopped seeing Emma altogether.

Both her son and the Saviour were confused, but she couldn't exactly explain, not when she felt like Maleficent was watching her all the time. She had reasonable doubt to think that she was, in fact, watching her. Instead of making her outraged, it made her wet. She had thought about touching herself, provoking the Dragon and forcing her to come back to her, but she knew that implicitly, the blonde witch had not allowed her to do so. Consequently, she was getting frustrated by the day – and yet, she couldn't resolve herself to calling the blonde.

She was drinking tea, trying without succeeding to read a book, when a cloud of purple smoke took the living room. Startled, she panicked for a minute, dreading the appearance of her Mistress. Trembling fingers set the cup of tea back on the table, and she started for a minute at the blonde's appearance, swallowing at the leather combination. Clearly, the Dragon was dressed to impress, and Regina couldn't take her eyes of her breasts. It made the woman smirk.

"I see you've been keeping away from the Saviour. I'm glad to know that lesson is well-learned." The Queen simply nodded, remembering to rise her eyes up. She stared for a second at her Mistress gorgeous blue eyes, and she blushed, intimidated by the look of complete hunger she found there.

"I hoped to please you, Mistress." She was humble, bowing her head slightly. Back in the day, consumed by power and hate, she was only this submissive behind closed doors, when kneeling by the bed. Nowadays, softened by countless defeats, and the love of her darling Henry, she found that it came to her more easily. She wanted to be angry at her easy submission, but she didn't care much anymore. The thought of belonging, like never before, to the Dragon, had her heart pumping. She saw the Sorceress smile, and for a second, she believed that Maleficent _knew_. She stepped towards the Queen, tracing the side of the couch, and Regina moved slightly, slowly sliding on her knees. She was lucky her son was with Emma, that night.

"I _am_ pleased, my beautiful pet." The Dragon's fingers were now at the back of the Queen's neck, caressing the skin slowly as she stepped fully behind her, her whole presence enveloping her. She took to gently stroking her hair, and Regina inched back, resting her head against her Mistress's thigh. "I think you earned a little something back."

Swallowing, she closed her eyes and waited for a second, not dared to hope. The familiar scent of the Dragon's magic filled her nose, the sweet roses and scorching ashes, and something was suddenly against her skin, strangling her neck in the gentlest embrace. She could feel the leather, created in another world, and she knew instantly that her Mistress had gifted her her collar back. She moaned, resting her head more fully against Maleficent, and she traced the leather with one daring finger, pleased to have it back in its rightful place. She had thought the object to be forever lost, but the Dragon was once again proving her that, in her own way, she cared. "Thank you Mistress …" She finally whispered, thickly.

Saying that the gift didn't arouse her would be a lie. The hand, so gently resting atop her neck, suddenly grabbed hold of her hair, and with a painful tug, Regina was back on her feet. The Dragon hollered her up, and kissed her so suddenly she gasped, leaving her mouth vulnerable to Maleficent's attack. A tongue soon joined in, and Regina shook, grasping her Mistress's shoulders in an embrace. The Sorceress's fingers were grasping the ring at the front of the Queen's collar, now, keeping her as close as humanly possible. She could barely breathe, the outright dominance of her lover making her weak in the knees. She wanted Maleficent, terribly so, wanted to be hers, again, especially now that her lover's dominion over her was clear as day. "Mistress!" She gasped, when she managed to get away from the kiss, and the Dragon smirked, not letting go of her sub's collar.

"Do you like your present, dear?" Came the teasing words, and Regina breathlessly nodded, hiding her face against the Dragon's neck. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and she wouldn't have changed her situation for the world. "Gods, yes …" She finally said, pressing an urging kiss against the tempting skin of her lover. The magic burned at her skin and she was suddenly naked, apart from the collar, proudly strangling her neck. She could feel the burn of the leather, how every breath was more laboured than it should be, but she couldn't, _wouldn't_, ask Maleficent for a reprieve.

She was _wet_. Her most intimate parts were pressed against the blonde witch's thigh, and she knew that every second that passed made the blonde's leather more drenched. She was blushing, extremely aware of her own aroused, and she whined low in her throat, pressing herself tighter against the woman. "Please, Mistress …"

A dark chuckle answered her, and she felt hands on her ass, squeezing the flesh quite roughly. She gasped, biting her own lip to keep herself from moaning. She could feel the burn of Maleficent's skin through the leather, and it wasn't helping her drenched core. "What do you want, pet?"

So many things, she could have answered. She wanted her Mistress to fuck her, to abuse her, use her as a toy, and to smack her ass, torture her nipples. She wanted the woman to leave marks on her skin, no matter where, marks that she would be happy to wear in any occasion. "You …" Came the simple answer, moaned against those dreadful lips, that she couldn't help but kiss.

She felt nails all over her back, racking her skin nearly to blood, and making her shake and tremble, not missing how the thigh was slowly pressing against her core. Regina stood against the woman, like a doll in her hands, and she licked her lips, hopelessly staring at her Mistress's blue eyes. "How do you want me?" Came the cruel whisper, and the Queen blushed, always ashamed of being so forward. She had been taught to shy away from sex, beyond the simple marital duty, and even years spend in the Sorceress's bed hadn't changed it. "H-Hard. Please, Mistress. I need you so much." Her desperate voice was getting Maleficent especially horny, and she suddenly smacked the Queen's ass, relishing in the gasp it created.

It only took a second to grab the Queen's thighs, and Maleficent was leading her into the kitchen, the bedroom too far away. Sure, she only needed to teleport away, but there was something about that kitchen counter that was calling her. Just thinking about the memory that Regina would have of their tryst was enough to make her smirk. She could imagine her sitting at the table, eating with her son, and blushing because she couldn't help but think about what had happened on this table. She sat Regina on the table, spreading her thighs open, enough to stand between them, and she grabbed the woman's collar once again, growling against her lips. "What else?"

The whole walk had Regina's core pressed tight against the witch's stomach, and her hard nipples were teasingly sliding across the leather. That her Mistress was still dressed was causing her distress, and she groaned when sat down, the table cold against her burning skin. She grabbed at the Dragon's neck, forcing her against her, and she felt her fingers across her thighs, keeping them deliciously opened. That growl made her shake, and she licked at the Dragon's lips, slowly moving across her body. She was feeling bolder now, her arousal taking charge over her shame. "I need you to teach my place." She mumbled, distracted by the kiss, and Maleficent's tongue that was doing sinful things to her own. The Dragon's nails were digging into her skin, and she moaned, closing her thighs on the woman's waist.

"What place is that?" the Sorceress asked in a hurry, barely holding on herself. Regina suddenly flushed red, the answer causing her to be more aroused than before, if that were possible. "On my knees. By your feet." She couldn't help but moan, eyes wide open and staring at her lover like a good girl. Maleficent stroked her cheek kindly, eyes darkened with want, before grabbing her hair again, roughly pulling her head back. "Good girl." She growled against her skin, before biting down on the Queen's neck, delighted in the moan that created.

She dragged the brunette down in the space of a second. Holding on to a leash, that appeared just as the leather covering the Sorceress disappeared; Maleficent pulled Regina's head as close to her lower belly as possible. Another wave of the hand, and a proud magical cock was standing there, resting comfortably against Regina's cheek. The Queen breathed out shakily, licking her lips eagerly, and barely restraining herself from swallowing that dick deep in her throat. The leash was keeping her from moving though, and she looked up at her Mistress, staring at her through hooded eyes. Maleficent pulled on the leather, just enough for Regina to be slightly strangled, and for her cock to rest near the brunette's lips. Having the warm member so close to her and yet unreachable was something akin to torture, and the Queen whined, never taking her eyes away from the other woman's. "Please …" She breathed against the sensitive skin of the blonde's cock, swallowing, tempting the witch. "Please let me suck on your cock, Mistress?" She didn't have the time to breathe that the thick member was thrust into her mouth, and she moaned, closing her eyes in delight. Slowly, the generous cock was filling her mouth, and she forced her throat to relax. The head of the Sorceress's cock soon reached her throat, and she gagged for a second, unable to escape due to the firm grip her Mistress had on her leash. It made her feel helpless, and she grew all the more wet, pressed up against the woman's body.

"Aah, fuck … That's it, gag on my cock, pet." The thick dick was coated with her saliva when Maleficent finally let her go, and Regina coughed, catching her breath for a second before she was pulled onto the cock once again, this time taking it further down her throat. "Such a good cocksucker …" Regina moaned, the humming of her flesh stimulating Maleficent like crazy. The grip on the leash lessened, and the Queen used this new found freedom to let go of the cock and slowly lick the underside, staring up at the blonde witch all the while, trying to provoke the older woman. She simply smirked in response, pulling on the leash once more, wanting to feel the all length of her member inside the wet, hot, cavern. It only took her a few more minutes of this for Maleficent to reach her orgasm. Her hips were thrusting desperately against Regina's mouth, gagging her restlessly, and the Queen had spittle on her chin, slowly dripping on the floor, by the time the Dragon exploded in her mouth. She could barely breathe, she was light-headed, and still she wouldn't have pulled away. Eyes wide open, she was staring at the Sorceress, and swallowing every bit of the woman's release, moaning as she did so. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Regina was free for the hold on her leash, and she sat back on her knees, catching her breath for a minute. "Good girl …" Maleficent praised, gently patting the Queen's cheek, as one would do a dog. Breathing slowly, Regina reached out once again, cleaning up the witch's cock with her tongue, until it was free of all traces of her release.

The woman was hard again, painfully so, and she dragged Regina to her feet, before turning her around, and pressing across her back to bend her over the table. Without any warning of any kind, two fingers thrust into Regina, causing her to gasp, and arc her back. She grabbed the edges of the table, barely holding on, as the hand moved skillfully between spread thighs, pressing ever so slightly against that spot that drove the brunette crazy. "Gods, Mistress! Please fuck me with your cock, please …" The blonde chuckled darkly, draping herself over her lover's back, cock teasing the folds without penetrating them.

"So desperate for my cock …" She whispered against the Queen's ear, before biting it, stealing a gasp from Regina. "Yes, yes …" She whined, moving her ass against her hips, trying without succeeding to get that cock deep inside her. "Do you deserve it?" She groaned in response, panting desperately against the table. The fingers were gone now, and she was feeling their loss like never before. "I've been so good, Mistress!" The Sorceress hummed, and she moved slightly, the head of her cock moving just enough to slightly spread her open. Regina whined once again, and the other woman laughed at her desperation.

"So wet for me, Regina. So wanton. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" The Queen took a shaky breath, feeling the leash clasped on her collar being tugged backwards, forcing her head back. The pressure on her neck was delicious, and she moaned, cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Mistress …" The cock was slowly invading her, now, and she gasped, eyes shut in pleasure. "My good little whore, so desperate for me to fuck her. Is it what you need, Regina? Do you need me to take you like the cockslut you are?" A second later, she was bottoming Regina out, pressing herself tightly against her cervix. Ah, maybe she should try finding a cure to the Queen forced infertility. Just the thought of getting her pregnant had the Dragon close to coming. She held back, though, grasping the brunette's hips with firm fingers, and pulling out slightly, just enough to slap her ass. "Answer me!" She roared, pressing inside her once again, the force of her hips moving the table forward.

"Fuck! Yes, gods, please, fuck me like the cockslut I am, please Mistress!" Pleased with her answer, the Dragon started a punishing pace, every thrust of her hips sending Regina closer to the edge. She had been so close all night, ever since she saw her Mistress in that leather outfit, and even more after she had been graced once more with her collar. She was Maleficent's, completely and utterly so, and she didn't even want to fight it anymore. The Sorceress had the skill to bring her body to depths of pleasure never explored before, and she was too weak to resist her. She found that she didn't want to. She didn't care about the Charmings, about Emma; all that mattered was Maleficent, her Mistress, and pleasing her to the best of her abilities. What if the woman was cruel at times, she always rewarded her in the end. The Dragon's hand was circling her throat now, just beneath her collar, and she was slowly being strangled. She loved it, she thought, the endless pounding between her legs, and the lack of oxygen that was getting her light-headed. Soon, she was seeing dots, and yet she wouldn't have stopped her for the world. Maleficent knew her body better than she knew it herself, and it wouldn't be the first time she brought her to the doors of unconsciousness. "Mistress, please let me come … Ah!" Another thrust was bringing her so much closer to falling, and she groaned.

"Tell me you're mine." Came the answer, and Regina could barely understand the words. So close to passing out, pleasure was blinding her body and she was shaking, her core destroyed by the cock plunging endlessly inside. "I'm yours!" She cried out, closing her eyes. "Yours to fuck, to punish, to wreck …" She couldn't hold herself up anymore, gasping uselessly.

"That's right. My good little girl. Come for me, beautiful, I want you milking my cock." She slapped her ass one last time, and Regina was coming, hard. Her airway finally free, she gasped greedily, her pleasure so intense she trashed on the table. Her flesh was fluttering hard around the Dragon's cock, and the woman grounded her teeth, unable to keep herself from coming as well. Never stopping her thrusts, she painted the woman's walls white with her release. Regina had trouble breathing again, the sweet feeling of her Mistress's come deep inside her rushing her to another orgasm, incapable of stopping it. She was still shaking, her flesh squeezing the thick shaft for all it was worth.

Maleficent took a step back, though, and her cock slowly slid out, letting their mutual release slowly drip on the floor. The sight was enough for the Dragon to get horny again, and she caressed Regina's ass tenderly, tempted to just thrust her cock back inside, and to continue using the Queen as she pleased. A sudden noise interrupted her, and she turned towards the foyer, the brunette struggling to get back on her feet behind her.

"Regina?! Is everything alright?" It was the Saviour's voice, as irritating as ever, and Regina panicked, while Maleficent was getting angry. Soon, the form of the woman crossed into the kitchen, and she froze, staring at the scene with wide eyes. "Uhm, what the fuck? Get the fuck away from her, you freak!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Of course, Emma didn't know that yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're picking up where we left off.**

**I may have gotten a bit carried away but I doubt you'll complain.**

**Warnings: Exhibition, D/S themes, humiliation, anal sex, G!P Maleficent, blowjobs, breathplay, praise kink, the list goes on. Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Seeing Emma was distressing on its own, but seeing Emma, after being fucked so _well_ by Maleficent, well that was just a disaster waiting to happen. Emma was standing in the hallway, gun in her hand. The Dragon was standing in front of Regina, in all her naked glory – that the Queen couldn't help but stare at, despite de consequences – and trying to shield the brunette from the Sherriff's eyes. After all, Regina was _her_ pet, and Maleficent didn't want anyone _but_ her looking at her – yet. Saying that the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement, but in spite of the situation, Maleficent was still hard, and Regina felt tempted by that cock all over again. Still, there was a time and a place. Slowly, the Queen pressed herself against her lover's back, trying to calm her down, distract her attention; anything that would avoid Emma getting killed.

"Has no-one taught you how to knock, _Savior_?" The title was pronounced with such disdain it made Regina horny all over again, and she grabbed Maleficent's wrist, trying to gain her attention. The Dragon simply placed her hand on the brunette's thigh, without even turning around. "I said move the fuck away from her, animal." Emma answered, gun cocked towards the Sorceress. Regina was embarrassed, flushed all the way down to her breasts, but thankfully the Dragon still was protecting her modesty. She laughed in answer to Emma's demand, and simply raised her hand, making the gun disappear in a flick of her wrist. "Oh, dear, stupid, Savior. You think you can insult me?" She was smiling now, and Regina didn't need to see it to know it meant something bad was going to happen. As it were, completely mesmerized by her lover's power, her presence, she couldn't do anything more than hide behind the woman. "What did you do to her?!" Emma asked suddenly, not ever afraid. Her spirit was charming, Regina noted distractedly, but the nails she felt on her thigh were enough to get her attention.

"Nothing I haven't done before." Came the answer, and Maleficent was smirking. Emma was getting angrier by the second, Regina could see it, and she felt like maybe it was time to intervene before it went south. "Em- Miss Swan." She tried to settle her voice, but the Dragon was looking at her now, her face a mask of fury that make a shake just a little. She had no doubt she'd get punished for this, but the thought only made her drip between her thighs. Still, she soldiered on. "Miss Swan, I believe you should go. You are not welcome here." Her voice was slightly pleading but Emma was having none of it, she could see it in her eyes.

"Bullshit, Regina. What the fuck is going on? Is that … Is that a collar on your neck?!" Regina blushed suddenly, trying to hide the leather with her hands. Maleficent caught her wrists, though, and forced them down, her eyes breathing fire. That was strike two, and Regina gulped. The Dragon's attention was soon diverted, and the blonde woman stared Emma down, an aura of anger clear around her. "It's none of your business, Miss Swan." Regina finally had the courage to answer, her voice hard but a mockery of a mayoral tone. Emma stared at her, pleading. "Regina? Is she … Is she forcing you to do things? Is that what this is?" The Dragon's hand was almost crushing her wrist, and Regina gasped, shaking her head almost frantically. "Of course not Miss Swan!" She was angry, if a little bit outraged. Yes the position she found them in was incriminating, but Regina _wanted it_. Of course, she never imagined the savior would find out like that. "Everything that is happening, _I want_."

Emma looked stricken, and she looked at Maleficent, who was busy looking smug. The pressure on Regina's wrist lessened, and she sighed silently, pressing herself once again against the Dragon's back. Emma needed to leave, about five minutes ago. "Can you leave now? Please?" She mumbled against Maleficent's shoulder, but she knew that Emma had heard her. The blonde woman looked heartbroken, and Regina felt guiltier by the second. As Emma turned to leave, the Dragon's voice stopped her.

"Well now, I don't remember allowing you to leave." The tone was hard, commanding, and Regina whimpered, afraid to know where this was going. Although, if she were to be truthful, the thought of the possible next events had her shaking with _arousal_. Emma got angry again, furious really, and she walked right to the Dragon's face. "Fuck off beast. You don't control me." A hand reached out, and Emma was thrown against the kitchen wall. She was kept there by magical vines, and every movement just made them squeeze tighter. Soon enough, the blonde stopped resisting altogether, and stared at Maleficent with apprehension. "What are you doing? Let me go!" The Dragon simply smiled, and for the first time, she stepped away from Regina, walking towards Emma. "I need to make sure the lesson stick, you see. Regina is not yours to worry about." A nail ran on the Savior's cheek, and Emma defiantly turned her head, wincing when her bindings tightened. "Regina is _mine_, Savior. And that's exactly what she wants. Isn't it, pet?"

Regina finally remembered herself enough to nod, and Maleficent laughed that dark chuckle that always made the Queen anxious for more. "Good. Well Savior, I'd say you're in luck today. I don't like to share, but you'll get to watch." Although the thought of Emma being witness to what lengthens Regina was ready to go was troubling, she couldn't deny that she wanted Maleficent to stake her claim. Harshly, if possible. "After this, you'll never look at Regina again. She's _mine._" It was barely just a growl, but the effect was instantaneous. Regina was holding the side of the table, watching as the Dragon walked towards her, mesmerized by the slight movement of her cock, so very hard against her stomach. She could still remember how that gorgeous piece of meat had felt like inside of her, and she wanted it all over again. She almost didn't care that Emma was there to witness it – and if she were honest, she found it _arousing_. Ignoring the lingering look of the Sherriff on her nakedness, she gasped when Maleficent grabbed her leash, pulling her close to her. Soon, they were skin to skin, and the Dragon was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Her lips were making her breathless. The Sorceress was towering over her, and the subtle dominance she was demonstrating at this instant was making Regina weak in the knees. The Dragon's tongue was slowly caressing her own, and she moaned low in her mouth, pressing herself up more against the burning body.

"You know I need to punish you darling, don't you?" Came the hot whisper, and Regina whined low in her throat, blushing like a virgin. She nodded her head, hiding her face against the Dragon's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mistress." She replied, kissing the hot skin as if to try to redeem herself. Maleficent chuckled slightly, throwing a look at Emma, whose face was a mixed between horrified and aroused. Smiling devilishly, the witch forced Regina to her knees, facing the Savior. "You will look at her while I whip you." Regina changed her posture into a submissive one immediately, and bit her lip for a second, the hand caressing her hair gently distracting her. "Yes Mistress." She said, liking her lips slowly.

She stared at Emma, nothing if not a good girl, and the apprehension was slowly killing her. She knew that the wetness coating her thighs was obvious to all, and while she was slightly embarrassed, her posture was perfectly straight. Maleficent was near her again, and Regina gasped when the Dragon's lips suddenly sucked on one nipple, and then the other. There was no need, really, for her nipples were hard as rock; but the gesture made the Queen shake with barely restrained arousal. The tongue that flicked her harden picks was positively sinful, and Regina bit her lip to keep from moaning. Very slowly, the Dragon clipped a nipple clamp onto the first, then the other tender flesh; and Regina keened in pain. The clamps were tight, and she had to fight to keep looking at Emma. She could barely see her, too focused on the burning sensation in her breasts that made her want to rub her thighs together. She didn't move an inch, however, and she was rewarded by a fleeting caress on her cheek. The clamps were linked by a heavy chain, pulling down on them, and Regina didn't have to look down to know that another clamp was pressing against her mound, waiting to be attached to that other spot that would leave her breathless. Maleficent's hand slowly mapped her body, nails raking down her skin and making her shudder; all the way down to her core. The talented fingers rubbed a little at her clit, and she whimpered, holding back an intense need of thrusting her hips forward. The Dragon rewarded her with a kiss, and the clamp was suddenly firmly attached to her clit, pulling on the chains.

She knew that every stroke of the whip would make her move, and in turn, would cause every clamp to tighten on her parts. She was dripping wet by now, her arousal slowly dripping on the floor. Feeling her nether lips so drenched was arousing in itself, and she suddenly felt breathless. Maleficent was behind her again, but Regina could only stare at Emma, whose eyes were clouding over with want and jealousy. Certainly, the blonde woman never did imagine that Regina would be able to submit like this. The submission was quite clear in the brunette's body, and it was obvious that she was only responding to the Dragon's desires, and matching them in kind. A slow caress of leather touched her shoulder, and she held her breath, awaiting for the first lash.

The leather burned her skin with such force that she moved forward, briefly closing her eyes, before opening them up again. She moaned, deep in her throat, as her skin reddened, and the clamps pulled so deliciously on her body she nearly came. "Oh, thank you Mistress!" She cried, and the whip was back against her skin, making it redder and redder after each delicious stroke. She couldn't even count how many there were. The Dragon was silent, and Emma, whom she was still obediently staring at, seemed mesmerized by the show. Regina was tensed as a bow, trying as hard as she could _not_ to come. She didn't have permission, and she knew this act of defiance would anger her Mistress, and she was determined to be a good girl again. It was Emma's fault, really, if she was being punished right now. And even though the whipping was absolutely fantastic, she knew she could have been fucking right now. But her Mistress' cock was long gone from her, and she was stuck with being incapable of coming. Still, after what felt like an age, she heard the cat-o-nine tails fall on the floor. She was panting, but her eyes remained resolutely opened, fixated on the face of the Sherriff. A hand suddenly stroked her hair, and Regina moaned, fighting the reflex of closing her eyes.

"Such a good girl …" Came the whisper that made her whimper, moving slightly, causing the clamps to tighten and make her groan. "I think you've earned a reward." Regina trembled, but didn't take the bait. Her eyes remained on Emma, making the Dragon smile, and caress her cheek. "So obedient. Look at me, pet." Regina's eyes snapped up, staring at her Mistress with an adoring smile on her face. She licked her lips desperately, having not missed the sight of her Mistress' hard cock on the way up. "Do you know why you were being punished?" Maleficent asked quietly, never ceasing her caress. Regina swallowed, and nodded quietly. "Because I talked without your permission, and I tried to hide my collar." The Dragon smiled, satisfied, and hummed low in her throat, a hand reaching down to tease a nipple clamp, rejoicing in the moan it created. "Do you want your reward, darling?" Regina didn't waste a second to nod her head, attention solely focused on her Mistress. "Please Mistress!" She missed the look of utter jealousy spreading on the Savior's face. "Very well. Open your mouth." As obedient as ever, the Queen opened her mouth, tongue showing slightly. Maleficent opened it wider, as if inspecting her teeth as one would do a horse. Satisfied, she guided the head of her cock towards the salacious lips, and sighed when her pet's tongue flicked it slightly. "Mmh, good girl. Suck my cock." Regina took the head in her mouth, and sucked on it slightly, before taking more of her Mistress thick member in her mouth. In the space of a second, she was choking on her dick, but that didn't stop her. She forced her throat to relax, and soon enough, she had her Mistress full length incased in her mouth. Her nose rested lightly against the woman's lower belly, and Regina moaned, knowing the effect it would have on her Mistress.

Maleficent's hand treaded through her hair, and slowly moved her back, and forward again. The blowjob was a slow one, but deep enough to make Regina's eyes water. She couldn't complain, though, all too happy to have the thick piece of meat well settled inside her mouth. She could have sucked her off for hours on end, if only her Mistress had allowed it. But she knew all of this was part of a show to make Emma understand that not only was she willing, but she was also craving the attention the Dragon gave her. The Sorceress was humming with each stroke, eyes never leaving Regina's. One hand left her hair, and gently settled on her neck, strangling her as the full length of the cock was secured between her lips. She choked around the head, panicking slightly when no oxygen was coming in, but she trusted her Mistress. A few seconds later, the Dragon was relaxing her hold, and moving out of her mouth completely. Regina coughed almost desperately, spittle falling on her breasts as she did so. She only had another second to catch her breath before the delicious cock was back in her mouth again, inflicting upon her the same treatment. She felt lightheaded, but she wouldn't have stopped for the world. One last time, Maleficent took her phallus back, and she let it rest against the Queen's cheek, almost playfully. She was stroking her hair again, watching Regina catching her breath with a smile on her face. "My beautiful little cocksucker. You like that, don't you, choking down on my cock?" It was clear that she was waiting for an answer, and Regina thought of no better one than taking this gorgeous dick back inside her mouth, and down her throat. The Dragon chuckled, almost mocking her, but Regina moaned around her, causing her to gasp. "So eager! Good girl …" The hand was back against her neck, squeezing so deliciously, and Maleficent suddenly moved her hips, fucking her little slut's mouth with the continuity of a metronome. Her heavy balls were slapping against the girl's chin with every thrust, and Regina could feel them tighten with each second. The hand strangling her let go, and she moaned deep in her throat, closing her eyes for a second. The cock was taken from her in an instant, and she gasped, lifting her eyes to stare at her Mistress. "That's enough." The voice was hard and Regina almost whined her disapproval, but complied without making too much of a fuss.

The Dragon then pulled her up by the chains linking the clamps, making her wince in slight discomfort. Of course, the pure domination was enough to make her weak in the knees all over again, and Maleficent knew her well enough to hold her gently. She kissed her, full of tongue and teeth, and _raw passion_, and Regina simply folded into her, gasping inside her mouth when the Dragon's hand found her ass on the way. After a quick slap to each cheek, she slowly spread her, making her blush and moan shyly against her lips. Thank goodness Emma was facing her, she would have been terribly embarrassed if the Savior had been able to _see_ just as turned on she was. "This little ass is mine to do as I wish with it." Maleficent growled against her throat, her hands squeezing the flesh tighter just to make a point. The Queen nodded desperately, the clamps catching onto her Mistress' body, and _pulling_ so deliciously. "Yes … It's yours. I'm all yours, M-Mistress." Regina stammered, the clamp trapping her clit tightening so well against her skin. The treatment of her ass made her stand straighter, and in turn the chains moved just _right_. "Don't you dare come." Came the harsh whisper, and the brunette whined, hips bucking against her Mistress' hands. She couldn't bear being denied any longer, and Maleficent of course knew it. But she was becoming desperate.

"Please, Mistress …" She mumbled against her lips, and shuddered when she felt fingers caress the crack of her ass, slowly going lower. "Please what?" Regina knew where the Dragon was going with this, and she had no intentions to stop it. It had been ages since they had dwelled on this particular kink, and although Regina was always prompt to deny it, she liked it more than any other form of fucking. "Fuck me …" She moaned, when the fingers reached their destination, and slowly toyed with her anus. The puckered hole had been untouched for so long, the simple whisper of a touch left her breathless. "Fuck you? What a lovely idea. Where exactly do you want my cock, dearest?" Her cheeks burned red, and she couldn't answer. Every touch made her shudder, and the silence only grew between them. "Answer me." The Dragon growled, slapping her ass with her free hand. Regina gasped, eyes wide open, before hiding her face against her lover's neck, incapable of facing Emma. "In the ass …" She mumbled against her skin, but the answer wasn't enough for her Mistress, and she slapped her again, piercing her asshole with just the tip of her index finger. "Louder." She said, and Regina moaned, pressing her ass closer to the Dragon's hand, hoping to get more of her finger inside. It wasn't the case. "Fuck me in the ass …" She said a little louder, enough to make Maleficent smile. Cruelly, she looked at Regina, her finger unmoving and her hand keeping her cheeks spread wide. "Look at the Savior. Look into her eyes, and say it so that she understands just how much of a little slut you are." Regina moaned desperately but obeyed, staring at the Savior with her face flushed. Emma looked stricken, if a little envious, and the Queen licked her lips, trying to delay the inevitable. A slap reminded her of her place soon enough, and she gasped, pressed up against the Dragon once again. "Fuck me in the ass! Please!" She felt ashamed but also anxious to have it happen, and the dark little chuckle that escape her Mistress' lips told her that the woman knew exactly what she was thinking. "Alright little girl, let's get that ass ready for my cock."

The finger slipped out, and Regina whined at the loss, but stayed still. Grabbing her leash, Maleficent pulled her back towards the table, giving Emma a nice view of that round ass moving with each step. Soon enough, she was standing by the table, awaiting further instructions. "Hands flat on the table. Spread your legs. Come on, pet." Without wasting a second, she did as she was told, and she arced her back, making her buttocks stand out nicely. A fleeting caress rewarded her, before the ass cheeks were spread once more, causing her to moan. She didn't have the time to brace herself that a slippery tongue grazed her puckered hole, making her gasp. The stimulation felt exquisite, and her cunt was throbbing in time with each stroke. Her hole was getting wetter by the second, and soon enough, the Dragon's tongue managed to slip inside. Regina's hole body shuddered, and her lover chose this moment to back off, chuckling darkly. "You're always such a slut for oral." The Queen wanted to hide her face between her arms, but she knew such behavior would get her punished, so she simply closed her eyes, unable to stop a moan from escaping her lips. A spell was murmured against her ass cheek and suddenly her asshole felt very well lubricated, well enough for a single finger so slip in all the way down to the knuckle. Regina gasped, and Maleficent pressed herself against her back, biting her shoulder as she made slow movements with her hand. She wanted to challenge Regina, not hurt her – especially in that way. Her little toy was too precious for her to ruin so quickly. The single finger was soon joined by another, scissoring the flesh and getting it spread enough for a third to thrust inside, making Regina's cunt clench uselessly around nothing. She would have killed to have something stuffed inside of her pussy, but she knew better than to ask. "I'm going to fuck you now, and you're going to love it." The Dragon whispered against her ear, taking her fingers back and stroking her cock a few times. "Spread your ass open for me beautiful."

Ever obedient, Regina reached back and grabbed her tender flesh, pulling it open without breaking her position. The low growl that escaped her Mistress' throat made her moan, and she shuddered, wetness coating her thighs. "Look at you. Gaping for my cock. So eager to please, so eager to be used. You're my little fuck toy, aren't you?" When no answer came forward, Maleficent grabbed her hair, pulling her backwards and causing the clamps to tighten painfully on her flesh. She gasped, a low moan escaping. "Yes! I'm your little fuck toy, please Mistress, please fuck my ass." She was wanton, and she spread her ass wider, successfully distracting her Dragon. Soon enough, she felt the head of her cock against her gaping hole, and a moment later, it started pushing in. She whined, never letting go of her ass cheeks, as the thick piece of meat slid into her, deeper and deeper. The position was trying, the clamps nearly driving her mad with pleasurable pain, but Maleficent finally pressed herself fully against her, and she felt her hips rest against her skin. A nod against her shoulder was indication enough and she put her hands back on the table, shuddering hard as her flesh clenched around the hard cock. Maleficent felt massive inside her, and she was relieved the Dragon gave her a second to catch her breath. The hand never let go of her hair, and tightened painfully, making her gasp. Slowly, the Dragon's hips moved away, the cock sliding out in delicious torture, before she slammed herself back in, the force of her thrust making Regina half collapse on the table. The blonde didn't care much, and pressed on her head for her to fall flat against the table, once again in the same position, but her breasts painfully squished against the marble, and nipples still pinched by the clamps. Being treated like a simple object was terribly arousing for Regina, and once again, she wished for something to fill her cunt.

"My beautiful little cockslut. So tight, so wet for me." Maleficent said between clenched teeth, the pressure on her cock nearly too much to handle. She hadn't been in her little whore's ass in such a long time she had forgotten why it was her favorite place to be. And judging by the sound coming out of Regina's mouth, the fuck toy loved it just as much. "This is what you've been hoping for, isn't it? All this defiance, this little act, all this flirting with the Savior … All because you wanted my cock back in your ass?" She slapped Regina's ass twice, making her moan desperately. The Queen found herself incapable of answering, every thrust making the clamp holding her clit move, and making her so much closer to orgasm. "Don't worry pet, you won't have to hope for it anymore. I'll fuck your sweet ass whenever I please." She grunted, her hips moving faster. The table was too heavy to move, but Maleficent let go of her slut's hair to grab her hips, forcing her back against her with which thrusts. She was looking at Emma now, a devious smile on her lips. "You're mine, Regina. Your cunt is mine, your mouth is mine and this tight little hole is mine to do with as I please." The Queen, too far gone to do anything more than moan, gasped when Maleficent pulled on her hair, forcing her to look at Emma while she was being so thoroughly fucked.

"Do you like that Regina? Do you like knowing that you are nothing more than my slut, my fuck toy? Born for my pleasure?" Regina could do nothing else but nod desperately, the dirty talk having her close to coming. "From this day forward, you are not allowed to do anything without my explicit permission. I shall choose your clothes, who you talk to, when you get fucked. As soon as you are alone in this house, I want you naked, and ready for me. Do you understand?" A nod wasn't enough for Maleficent, and she slapped her ass viciously, driving inside her with such force the table moved. "Answer me!" She growled low in her ear, nails burying into her skin. "Fuck! Yes, yes I understand Mistress!" Grunting, she continued fucking her, each thrust deeper than the last, until the Dragon felt the tell signs of her slut's impending orgasm. She growled once again, hunched over her. "You will wear my collar every second of every day. You will submit without restrain. And when I order you to come, like a well-trained dog, you shall do so." Regina could barely breathe, which thrust pressing her more painfully into the table. She wouldn't dream of fight off the blonde though, not when she felt so good against her, and inside her; not when the idea of being owned so completely had her cunt gushing. "Come, now." The words left no place to interpretation, and like a good little fuck toy, she came. She came so hard she convulsed on the table, screaming herself raw. She couldn't control her body anymore, and Maleficent was incredibly satisfied to see that she had managed to make her slut squirt without any vaginal stimulation. She only resisted for a long second before she was emptying herself inside her pet, pressing herself further inside her with each spurt.

Both women were panting, and even Emma seemed breathless. Slowly, Maleficent pulled out, and watched eagerly her come as it dripped onto her slut's cunt, and then on the floor. With a wave of her hand, her cock disappeared, and with another, Regina was free of the clamps. The brunette couldn't react beyond a low moan, and she slumped further against the table, barely registering the hand of her Mistress against her core. She felt two fingers pushing in without resistance, her cunt so wet she would probably have been able to fit her whole hand inside her, and she lifted her hips in response, gasping quietly. "I shall deal with the Savior now, Regina." The fingers retreated and she whined at the loss, but made no further movement. "You will shower in the meantime. Pay close attention to that beautiful cunt of yours, pet. Ah, and you'd do well to wax it. I know you haven't forgotten how I like it." Without another word, a purple cloud invaded her kitchen, and the two blondes disappeared with it. Regina sighed, wasted enough to contemplate going to sleep. Although after today's session, she wouldn't dare cross her Mistress again. As soon as she could managed, she marched herself upstairs and into her shower, doing exactly what Maleficent had told her.


End file.
